Monsters and Girls
Monsters and Girls is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the fifth installment to Defenders of Earth and marks the first appearance of Firroth's eventual mate Rivelnesh. Synopsis In the last story of part 1 that does not feature Firroth, two dragons awaken after Zhakuh has been expelled from Earth: Sovmulnaar who awakens to terrorize Earth and Rivelnesh who must defeat him. Plot Following the end of Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster, a captive Boyana is taken to the Istanbul Ataturk Airport where she is led into the airport by her captors with a gun pointed at her back. The Lionesses soon close in and "attack" her because one takes off her scarf while the other two hold her hands behind her back while they are cuffed behind her. Boyana is then led through the airport in handcuffs with her luggage being pulled by another Lioness outside the Airport where she is now taken out of her handcuffs and ordered to take off her coat and gloves. For outside the airport are more Lionesses and with them is an Ottoman; the Vixen tries to escape but the Lionesses grab her and force her into the Ottoman where they also lock her in, put it (and her luggage) on a truck and drive away to an undisclosed location. At the location which is ultimately revealed as a house, the Lionesses release Boyana from the Ottoman though one of her captors, Azra Boran, takes the Vixen to a bedroom where she is stripped and redressed in her Vixen bodysuit and corset. But she is also laced into a neck corset, strapped onto a machine and left with another of her captors in the form of Asena Balcan who switches on the machine and sends 100 volts of electricity through the Vixen's body. She is further tortured while under intense interrogation about what she knows about the dragons which doesn't abode well with Asena who is convinced that she was there despite Boyana's claims to the contrary. After one particular moment, Asena triples the volt and sends 300 volts of electricity into Boyana's body right after she tells her that the Lionesses have captured Boyana to witness the rise of another dragon which actually appears in the next story. Back in Bulgaria, the rest of the Bulgarian Vixens are reunited; Not inside the Falcon Sanctum but ''below ''it. Here she appears like a Roman empress sentencing a prisoner to death and by her side is her new second in command Alexandra Zhivkova and seated like they're in the Colosseum are the rest of the Vixens. On the stage meanwhile is one of the Vixens that served under Boyana when they were told to go to Burgas to recover weaponry and come to Russia as quickly as possible: Kalina Stanislavova Dobreva. Stanislava demands Kalina give her the whole story about the events of King of the East and while Kalina initially struggles, she eventually tells Stanislava the story but not before leaving the stage in tears. After a distraught Kalina leaves the stage, Alexandra reiterates the prediction made by Jeni Lungu in Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster: "When myth becomes truth, an unfortunate accident shall mark the rise of education and the return of dragons." When asked what it means, Alexandra gives a whole definition of what this means and that there are more dragons in the world; only the next battle that occurs will not be fought with Firroth. It will be fought between a dragon belonging to the forces of Venia, Lord of the Skies in the form of Rivelnesh and one belonging to the forces of Nelarth, Lord of the Black in the form of Sovmulnaar. Inside Azerbaijan, Sovmulnaar casts a a shadow in the skies heading towards Azerbaijan and as he gets into the country, rains the capital city of Baku with his beams razing it to the ground before moving on to the city of Qusar where he does even more damage to that city than he does to Baku including reducing it to a burning wreck, displacing thousands of people and killing hundreds of them. Once Qusar is reduced to a wreck, Sovmulnaar prepares to torch the city of Lankaran and despite it being on the same scale as Baku, the dragon doesn't care. Unfortunately for him, he does not quite have the same amount of success as he did when he torched Qusar as he only kills 600 people and torches 300 buildings before being distracted by another dragon roar and going off to meet it. His roar is later heard by Vixen Alexandra Zhivkova despite being hundreds of feet at least underground, but this is largely due to her status as a psychic. It is also Sovmulnaar's roar that causes Alexandra to collapse which scares Stanislava because it feels like she is going to die; however Alexandra recovers and when she tells Stanislava to listen, the Vixen hears nothing. As a result, Stanislava is dragged up top and listens to the roars of Sovmulnaar and his enemy which has awoken in rural Azerbaijan: Rivelnesh. In the resulting fight, Sovmulnaar has the upper hand when he tries to strangle Rivelnesh as revenge for being used as a yo yo and almost tears her throat open causing her to bleed out of her mouth, but the dragon-ess manages to throw him off and forces him to retreat. Finally, Sovmulnaar is finished off when Rivelnesh shreds his wings, causing him to fall into the Caspian Sea. But Sovmulnaar is actually still alive and is next seen in the home of the dragons allied with Nelarth (Sarmeyzmal also serves under Nelarth but is dormant and would later be awakened in the following story.) in the Himalayas where the society is more like Hyenas, i.e competitive rather than co-operative. The dragon makes his way to a shadowy face in a cave where a conversation translated by Alexandra shows Nelarth to be surprisingly forgiving of Sovmulnaar considering his name and evil nature. Upon being given a second chance, Sovmulnaar leaves the Himalayas almost immediately and returns to Azerbaijan to confront Rivelnesh again. A second fight ensues where Sovmulnaar does nothing else but spend his time blasting Rivelnesh with one attack after another and even attempts to kill her by crashing a building down on top of her which fails. During the last fight, Rivelnesh shreds both Sovmulnaar's wings again but the dragon still attacks her with his wings and carries her over the Caspian Sea. Over the Caspian Sea however, Sovmulnaar meets karma when Rivelnesh attacks him and sends him back where she originally sent him. But Sovmulnaar also returns to the Himalayas where a captive Boyana translates more of the words of the shadow dragon where it is faced with another dragon which she names "Quenth" and that it is an ally of another dragon which the Lionesses intend to force Boyana to see the rise of. Category:Literature